


Partners in Crime

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero





	Partners in Crime

**Disclaimers:** AU. No spoilers that I can think of. This isn't for profit, just for the fun of [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/). All characters &amp; situations belong to RDM, David Eick, Sci-Fi, NBC Universal and their various subsidiaries.   
**Prompts**: breaking the habit, waking up in Vegas

 

Lee is the first to wake up, which is usually how this works. Kara comes up with the target, Sam gets the supplies, Lee makes sure they get the heck out of Dodge-- or wherever it is-- before the cops catch up to them. He can't believe they're getting away with it, but Interpol still hasn't managed to get a fix on the trio of international thieves known only as the "C-bucks," and Lee can only hope that they keep right on getting away with it, because they made enough last night to keep them in the clear for the rest of their lives.

Normally at this point in the heist, Lee would be getting coffee and making sure the others were awake and the room was clear, especially for a job like this. This had been a big job-- it was _the_ job-- and they had pulled it off without a hitch, after which they celebrated by getting drunk and then getting very naked, which was a first. Not the sex, exactly-- that was more a given, as much a part of the plan as the target and the exit strategy. He's been with Kara, because he's been in love with her as long as he's known her. And he's been with Sam, because sometimes when Kara's not around they need a little companionship from someone who understands. That had started on a late night post-heist in France sometime a few years back, with Kara off on some kind of vacation and Lee and Sam left to their own devices. They got drunk, tried to watch porn, and finally ended up sucking each other off in the shower. And since then, this is how they've always worked, with Kara and Sam on a job, then Kara and Lee on a job, then Kara skipping off to wherever the hell she goes, while Lee and Sam pull a little side caper of their own. When Kara comes back, there will be the same old awkward tension, the same old song and dance. The three of them together, though, that was new. That was different.

So Lee is still in bed, wondering what exactly you do when you wake up and discover that you have fucked your co-workers, who also happen to be your best and only friends, with whom you are on the run from the law. Kara and Sam slumber on for a little while longer, until Sam wakes Kara up when he rolls over and elbows her in the ribs.

"I can't believe we robbed the goddamn Bellagio last night and we didn't even bother to get our own rooms," Kara grouses when she's awake enough to remember everything that happened.

"It was a cover," Lee reminds her.

"Yeah. And if we were in separate rooms, then this couldn't happen," Sam grins, pulling her over onto his lap and holding his hand out to Lee. "C'mon, man. It's more fun with an extra pair of hands. Or an extra mouth. It's up to you."

Kara wriggles out of Sam's lap and watches Lee carefully, trying to decipher his expression. "Look, we can call this off, split up the shares, you can take your cut and we can call it done, or you can get your ass over here and help get me off," she offers, like it's a question.

Lee already knows the answer. If Kara says "Stay," he'll stay. If Kara says "Go," he'll go. If Kara says, "Let's grab Sam and go rob Fort Knox," he'll get ready to drive the getaway car. Lee doesn't know why it never occurred to them to do this. After last night, he feels like it was really the most practical solution. Last night's the first time he's felt like it's right, all right, for all of them. So he's staying, for himself, for all of them, for Kara, for Sam. He's staying to break the habit they have of thinking it has to be this pair or that pair, that they can't all be happy together. And he's staying because Sam's right-- it _is_ more fun with an extra pair of hands, especially when they belong to either of the two people who know exactly what makes him tick.

So Lee reaches out and pulls Sam toward him, just like that night in France, just slowly enough that he can see the smirk spread across Sam's face before their lips meet. He can feel Kara's hand wrap around his cock, stroking with perfect, agonizing slowness as Sam's tongue slides across his own. Sam moans suddenly, and Lee knows without looking where Kara's other hand is, knows that she's working both of them at the same time, and the thought of that image alone is almost enough to get him off. He pulls back from Sam and surveys the situation, looking at Kara as she sits between them, one hand on each of them, alternating between quick little strokes and slow slides, smirking at every moan and every whimper.

"Yeah, baby," Sam murmurs, and Lee watches him reach out for her, hands roaming over her stomach and up to her tits, teasing her until she's moaning, too, and her hands are moving against them with the heated urgency of need.

"Together," Lee says, the sound barely a whisper, and Sam nods. Their hands stroke her thighs, moving lower and lower until Lee has his thumb pressed against Kara's clit and Sam has two long fingers inside her, all of them shaking with anticipation and shouting for more, urging each other on to their own little piece of bliss.

"Well," Kara says later, lying between the two of them, "that complicates things."

"Nah. It makes 'em simpler," Sam tells her, reaching down to squeeze her hand briefly. "Lee? What do you think?"

"I think that we're partners in crime," Lee grins, and they just laugh.


End file.
